


Trio

by Yunki_Namjun



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Everyone Needs A Hug, Hurt/Comfort, Miscarriage, Mpreg, Multi, Polyamory, Pregnancy, Sad Yoon Jeonghan, Sad with a Happy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 02:01:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29644086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yunki_Namjun/pseuds/Yunki_Namjun
Summary: Jeonghan kept a secret and it got worse.
Relationships: Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Yoon Jeonghan
Comments: 5
Kudos: 29





	Trio

“Oh, good you're finally here.” Jisoo hugged Seungcheol as soon as he stepped into the apartment.

“Yeah, yeah, How's Jeonghan? What's wrong with him?” Seungcheol asked while taking off his coat. “He seemed destroyed over the phone.”

“I don't know, he wanted to wait until you got here to say what was wrong.” Jisoo kissed his cheek. “He’s just been laying in bed all day, I can't even get him to eat.”

“Alright.” Seungcheol kissed him. “Let’s talk to him.” The two of them walked to the bedroom hand in hand in silence. 

Jisoo knocked on the door. “Hannie?” His voice was soft and comforting. “Cheolie’s here.” There was no response; the two looked at each other and walked in.

Jeonghan was laying in the middle of the bed. His pillow had become darker due to his tears staining it. Jeonghan said nothing as his boyfriends laid on either side of him.

“Baby, what's wrong?” Seungcheol stroked Jeonghan’s hair. “It’s going to be okay if you talk to us.”

Jeonghan sat up. He looked at his hands and sighed. “I found out I was pregnant three days ago, I kept waiting for the right time to tell you two.” Jisoo and Seungcheol looked at each other in surprise before going back to comfort him. “But I miscarried today. I never even got to tell you guys.”

Jisoo hugged him. “Hannie, that must have been scary for you.” Jeonghan put his head on his shoulder. “Having to go through a miscarriage all alone.”

“But you're not alone now.” Seungcheol kissed him. “We’re here for you.” Jeonghan kissed him.

“Hannie, do you want dinner now?” Jisoo asked while rubbing his back. Jeonghan nodded. “Okay, I’ll start cooking.” Jisoo kissed his boyfriends and got out of bed. Jeonghan hugged him. “Hannie, it's okay.”

Seungcheol remained in bed with Jeonghan. “I love you.” Jeonghan cuddled with him. It was quiet until Jisoo puked in the kitchen. Five minutes later, Jisoo came back into the bedroom and climbed back in bed.

“We’re ordering take out,” Jisoo mumbled. He got his phone. “What restaurant do you want Jeonghan?”

Two days later, Jeonghan had gotten better. He was smiling again and was very affectionate to his boyfriends.

“Hey, Jisoo do you need help cooking?” Jeonghan asked.

“No, I'm fine,” Jisoo said. He was pale but wasn't sick. “Okay? ” Jisoo hugged him and kissed him.

After dinner, Jisoo took Seungcheol outside while Jeonghan was in the shower. “Is something wrong, babe?”

Jisoo looked at the floor uncertain. “I’m pregnant.” Seungcheol eyes went wide.

“Babe, ” Seungcheol hugged him. “It’s… That's.” 

“I don't know how to tell Jeonghan.” Jisoo started to cry. Seungcheol cusped his head in his hands.

“I think you should just tell him.” Seungcheol kissed him. “He’ll understand. If he doesn't understand immediately, he will eventually.” Jisoo put a hand on his belly.

Jisoo sat on the bed waiting for Jeonghan to get out of his shower. He was sweating and shaking. He had asked Seungcheol to leave him alone while he told him. Eventually, the shower stopped and Jeonghan entered the bedroom.

“Babe?” Jeonghan noticed how nervous Jisoo was. “Is something wrong?”

“I’m…” Jisoo felt the weight on his shoulders increase. He pulled out the positive pregnancy test from his pocket and handed it to him. Jeonghan stared at it, his hands shaky. “I found out today.”

“That’s…” Jeonghan kept his eyes on the test. Jisoo was prepared to comfort him. “Great.” Jeonghan hugged him and placed a hand on his belly.

“Really?” Jisoo wrapped an arm around him.

“Yeah, ” Jeonghan nodded. He kissed Jisoo and left the room. Jisoo sighed and laid down.

That night, Jisoo was woken up by Jeonghan crying. “Hannie?” He whispered, not wanting to wake up Seungcheol. “Look I'm sorry, ” 

“Don’t apologize.” Jeonghan sobbed. “There’s nothing wrong with you. There's something wrong with me.”

Jisoo woke up Seungcheol. “No, there's nothing wrong with you.” Jisoo hugged him. “It’s not your fault you miscarried.”

“Yeah, this just kind of happens.” Seungcheol hugged him. 

“I…”Jeonghan wiped his eyes. Seungcheol and Jisoo planted kisses all over him.

“Baby, it's all right.” Jisoo ran his fingers through Jeonghan’s hair. Looking at Jeonghan's sad face made him cry as well. “I didn't mean to make you upset.”

Seungcheol held both of his boyfriends while they cried. “Look, it's going to be okay. I know that this is hard, but it's okay.”

“I know.” Jeonghan kissed him. “I’m just sad.”

“Don’t be, in nine months I’ll give birth and this baby will be ours, not just mine.” Jisoo grabbed Jeonghan’s hand and placed it on his belly.

”Yeah, this is your baby.” Seungcheol placed a hand on Jeonghan’s back. It doesn't matter who is carrying them.” Jeonghan hugged both of his boyfriends. 

“I love you both.” Jeonghan smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave comments. I like getting comments.


End file.
